


Waiting till your ready

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, jealous robert, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robert first met Aaron he thought nothing of it. He was cute of course but he was with Chrissy not cute enough to ruin everything over.</p><p>But slowly excruciatingly fucking slowly Aaron started to get under his skin and every inch the idiot got the more he sank the more he found he couldn't stop wanting him even if he wanted to.</p><p>The moment their lips touched he was gone well and truly fucked he kept saying it was just fun till he got married but he knew that wouldn't be what happened he didn't want to let Aaron go.</p><p>Which is why when Aaron told him he just wants to be friends after everything they went from from fuck buddies to enemy's back to friends he had said sure cause deep down he knows they'll always end up together besides they've been inseparable the past few weeks and the the upside of being Aaron's friend is it helps him get closer, lets him keep an eye on Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first robron fic

When Robert first met Aaron he thought nothing of it. He was cute of course but he was with Chrissy not cute enough to ruin everything over.

But slowly excruciatingly fucking slowly Aaron started to get under his skin and every inch the idiot got the more he sank the more he found he couldn't stop wanting him even if he wanted to.

The moment their lips touched he was gone well and truly fucked he kept saying it was just fun till he got married but he knew that wouldn't be what happened he didn't want to let Aaron go.

Which is why when Aaron told him he just wants to be friends after everything they went from from fuck buddies to enemy's back to friends he had said sure cause deep down he knows they'll always end up together besides they've been inseparable the past few weeks and the the upside of being Aaron's friend is it helps him get closer, lets him keep an eye on Aaron.

He just doesn't like it when Aaron gets hit on by other people and being with him twenty four seven means he can stop people from hitting on him or coming near him really because Aaron's his even if he doesn't know it yet.

It's his fault people hit on him anyway for even suggesting they go out. Cause that's how this all starts them going out.

\------///

“I said I can’t be bothered” Aaron tells him for the fifth time.

“Take the hint dude” Adam smirks looking smug as ever.

“I think he’s right” Vic tells them all smiling towards him and smirking when he smiles back at her. “What? He’s just offered to take us out for a meal and to get pissed in town for free I might add, and you two are sitting here moping I get the court date is in a few days but you's sitting here and moping isn’t doing anyone any good, I’ve loved having you stay over the past week Aaron but you haven’t left the house for like four days you’ve barely left the couch to be honest you’ve just been watching Jeremy flipping Kyle with Adam and Robert” Vic tells them glaring when Adam looks at her like she’s gotten mad for agreeing with her brother.

“I went to David’s to get more beer and I went into work and brought the books back here to work on” Aaron tells her.

"Not the point the point is I miss my best friend who liked to go out and have a drink stop moping and go get your pulling pants on"Vic tells him ignoring the laughter it causes from all three lads.

"I can't be assed going over to the pub to get dressed and showered you know me mums driving me insane that's why I escaped to this mad house, she finds out I'm going out you know how unbearably supportive she'll be" Aaron tells her.

"You've still got clothes upstairs in my room" he tells him immediately regrets the look Victoria gives him and the glare he gets off Adam for the mere implication of their sexual activity under his roof.

"Their you see go up and have a shower and Robert will find your clothes" Victoria tells him not taking no for an answer till he has no choice but to huff and make his way up to the shower muttering about who Victoria Is actually married to.

That's how he found himself sorting out the clothes that Aaron left embarrassingly stashing Aaron's hoodie cause their is no way in hell is he getting that back that's the only think that Robert can use to get himself to sleep anymore besides pills.

Aaron's standing at his door towel round his waist awkwardly trying to cover the scars on his chest he knows Roberts seen them before and know what each and every scar was caused by Aaron's always felt uncomfortable about his scars.

"How long have you been there?" Robert asks him smirking at the look on Aaron's face.

"Long enough to see you stash my hoodie down the side of your bed" Aaron smiles rolling his eyes looking through the pile of his clothes he left.

"Jeans are here but no decent shits unless you think I should wear this?" Aaron tells him pulling a tatty shirt up and making Robert grimace.

"God no that should be burned" Robert laughs going to his own draw and looking for smaller shirts that he's outgrown or have shrunk in the wash.

"You bought me this" Aaron laughs.

"I thought it was a pyjama shirt when I bought you it you always need pyjamas you don't like to sleep naked" Robert tells him.

"You know me don't feel comfortable showing off all this skin might start a riot" Aaron jokes huffing the towel nearly dropping when he's hit in the chest by a blue sweater.

He pulls it over his head and is surprised by the comfortable snugness of the fit Roberts not ashamed to say his mouth goes a little dry.

"This looks familiar" Aaron tells him curious cause Robert barely wears the same thing twice with the obvious exception of his leather jacket.

"It's the jumper I was wearing when we first kissed" Robert admitted.

"Oh yeah surprised it didn't get ruined by the grease of the garage when you took it off" Aaron laughs going over to Roberts underwear draw and stealing a pair of his Calvin's.

"It didn't I got them out managed to shrink it a little in the process that's why it fits you" Robert laughs looking away to avoid any awkward hard on's when Aaron drops the towel and puts on the socks.

"So where we heading?" Aaron asks.

"Don't know this was vic's idea she's just making me pay" he laughs buttoning up his own shirt and spraying his aftershave on him.

"You out on the pull tonight?" Aaron asks looking him up and down.

"Told you Aaron I'm waiting for someone" Robert smirks ignoring Aaron's huff.

"I've told you were better off friends Robert" Aaron tells him again for the fiftieth time in the past couple of weeks.

"That's fine every good relationship starts out as friends" Robert tells him laughing.

"You two ready?" Vic asks walking in brushing her hair her dress already on and make up suitably applied.

"Yeah where we going?" Aaron asks her.

"Bar West" she tells them smirking at their eye roll.

"What we have one and a half gays and I don't feel like Adam punching some lad for hitting on me" She tell them huffing when they still look sceptical.

//////::

In the end they skipped the sit down dinner in favour of the McDonald's drive in Vic ordering so much food their taxi driver glaring in case anyone spiller the food.

Pretty soon they were piling in to bar west and the loud beats mixed with plenty of shots and pints had them all half way to drunk.

"Dance with me" Vic says grabbing him and pulling him to the dance floor his sister makes him laugh with her spastic dancing and the way she nearly hits every other dancing guy in here.

"So how's the wooing going?" Vic asks having to shout to be heard over the beat.

"Good pretty sure I'll talk him in to a date soon" Robert smiles at her ignoring the voice in the back of his head that sound suspiciously like Aaron that says to him not any time soon mate.

"Maybe you should step in their then" Vic tells him pointing over to where some tall blond dude is chatting Aaron up at their table Adam looking on looking awkward.

Vic drags him back barging in between the blond and Aaron asking him to dance Aaron unlike himself says no to Vic and looks up at Robert as if to ask him to save him.

"He's not dancing with you Vic cause he's dancing with me" Robert tells his sister grabbing Aaron's hand and literally pulling him to the dance floor.

"So who's your friend?" Robert asks his breath hot on Aaron's ear he smirks when it succeeds in making Aaron shiver.

"I didn't get his name too busy wanting to deck him for spilling his pint on me jumper" Aaron smirks grabbing Roberts hips placing his hands just underneath the shirt smirking at the goosebumps it raises on Roberts skin

"You mean my shirt?" Robert asks bringing his hand down on Aaron's chest where it's slightly damp.

"You stole my jumper the shirts mine now so deal with it" Aaron tells him shivering again as Roberts hands trail down his chest to rest on Aaron's hip his hands making he jumper rise slightly.

Surprisingly it's Aaron that kisses him first but once the kiss is initiated by Aaron he quickly takes over the hunger and longing he's felt for months pouring out into the kiss.

They kiss till their breathless and Aaron just blurts out an apology.

"What are you sorry for?" Robert asks moving his head down to rest his forehead against Aaron's own.

"I keep telling you I just want to be friends then kissing you I don't know why I can't stay away from you it would be so much easier if I could just quit you quit us" Aaron tells him closing his eyes the swaying still happening even after the song changes to an upbeat anthem.

"It's love Aaron, you love me, I love you simple theirs even a song about it I love you l, you love me, lets be a happy family" Robert tells him smirking.

"That's not how the song goes" Aaron tells him.

"I wasn't singing a song I was telling you what I want to happen" Robert tells him ignoring the sound of Victoria and Adam spinning around them muttering like school children about how cute they are.

"You want us to be a happy family?" Aaron tells him laughing.

"I want you I will always want you I told you I would wait for you so when your ready to try after the trial or whenever I will be waiting for you" Robert tells him kissing him on the lips again just a chaste peck not enough to satisfy either one of them.

"What if I'm ready now?" Aaron asks him opening his eyes and Robert knows he's telling the truth Aaron's eyes have always been his biggest tell.

"Then I'd take you home right now and fuck you into oblivion and we will spend every second in my bed till the trial then we will see your scumbag of a dad go down then we'd celebrate and move on with our life" Robert tells him his smile almost blinding when Aaron smiles at the picture Robert paints.

"How about we see if we work without sex" Aaron tells him.

"If it meant I get to be with you I'd get it chopped off" Robert tells him smiling when Aaron attacks his mouth.

"Prove to me we can work as a couple for two weeks and we can make this official if you still want me" Aaron asks him.

"As long as I get to cuddle up with you tonight nothing else matters" Robert tells him leaning back in for another kiss.

Thank god Robert doesn't give up on what he wants cause he doesn't think he could love anyone more than Aaron.


	2. Together

They got in that night all of them happy and giddy for some reason, Adam didn’t like the whole public display of affection from Robert and Aaron. He wants Aaron to be happy and last year Robert almost killed him, emotionally.

“Do you have to?” Victoria asks them laughing Robert’s kissing Aaron’s neck whispering stuff she never wanted to hear into Aaron’s ear. They’re sat on the couch Vic’s on Adam’s knee she’s had a smile on since they saw Aaron and Robert kissing in the club.

“Sorry” Aaron tells her laughing at the tickling sensation that Robert causes breathing on his neck.

“You don’t have to be sorry it’s nice to see you smiling” Vic tells them both looking at each of them. “Isn’t it Adam” Vic asks nudging Adam underneath her.

“It’s nice to see you happy mate, even if seeing you with Robert makes me scared” Adam laughs.

“Scared?” All three of them ask at the same time looking weird.

“You know what Chas is like she’ll probably set Cain on him and he’s living here so I don’t want to get caught up in all the arguments” Adam admits.

“I can handle Cain, me mum’s another subject like but she’s all talk unless I get hurt then you’re dead mate” Aaron tells them looking at Robert on the final part enjoying the look of worry in his eyes.

“I don’t think anyone can handle Chas” Adam laughs he actually looks scared as well.

“We’re going to keep this quiet for a while” Aaron admits to them both he moves over on the couch a little to show how serious he is even in his drunken state.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, you’s are going to start sneaking around again?” Vic asks looking at them like she wants to hit them over the head with something heavy.

“We don’t know if we can even be a couple, all we did last time was have sex and hurt each other we’re going to try and see if we can do the couple thing or whatever before we tell people you know what this village is like especially if it’s two guys remember what it was like when me and Finn slept together?” Aaron asks eyes lighting up when Victoria laughs.

“You slept with Finn?” Robert asks his eyes suddenly serious and angry.

“Before you got into town” Aaron tells him he wants to laugh at the look Robert’s giving him.

“You’s clearly love each other” Vic says.

“Yeah well love doesn’t make everything okay does it?” Adam mutters ignoring the dig in the ribs from Vic.

“What you know I’m right Vic last time they got together a plane crashed into the church, I nearly died in a car, Robert got shot and Aaron went away for attempted murder” Adam reminds them.

“I know but it’s different now isn’t it?” Vic tells them sticking up for her brother.

“How?” Adam asks.

“Well for one thing I’m single and I’m already out as BI so I don’t care what the village thinks” Robert tells them all smirking when Aaron looks guilty.

“He’s proved he can be trusted as well Cain even likes him you told me that Adam” Victoria tells him.

“Cain trusts me? We are talking about Cain Dingle here aren’t we the only thing he’s ever done is threaten to hurt me and actually hurt me” Robert laughs.

“Yeah me mum said to us that he hates you but he trusts you to look after Aaron now after all this trial business” Adam admits hating that he’s sort of sticking up for Robert.

“The hardest person I’m going to have to convince is..” Robert attempts to say but is beat to the punch by Adam and Vic.

“Chas?” Vic suggests while Adam says himself.

“I was actually going to say Paddy after what I did to him” Robert admits.

“Don’t think so the hardest person you’re going to have to convince is me” Aaron laughs.

“So you’s are an actual couple then? Finn’s going to be so jealous” Victoria laughs smirking at Robert’s jealous face.

“God we had sex once” Aaron laughs “I just got out of prison and he as he always says is the only gay in the village” Aaron tells them.

“He obviously thinks he still has a shot if he’s going to be jealous” Robert says his tone clipped and Aaron raises his eyebrows at him.

“Now you know how I felt when you were with Chrissy” Aaron tells him his tone serious as well.

“Actually he’s kind of got a little crush on Robert now” Vic murmurs interrupting the staring contest.

“Since when? He asked me out the other week” Aaron mutters.

“Why are you so bothered?” Robert asks him his voice cold again it makes Aaron smile a little more.

“You know in all of my past relationships when my boyfriend’s been jealous of me I’ve always hated it, but for some reason you being jealous is hot” Aaron smirks kissing Robert on the cheek and ruffling his hair laughing when he moans about him messing his hair up.

“So he is your boyfriend then?” Adam asks him looking sceptical.

“Let’s say we’re on a two week trail we’ll all meet up here in a few weeks and judge his performance see if he’s public relationship material” Aaron jokes laughing when Adam’s face actually lights up with humour.

“If I remember correctly me and you have no trouble when it comes to performing” Robert smirks ignoring Vic’s eww and Adam’s gagging.

“With that horrible mental image of my brother and that horrible reminder of Aaron in bed I’m off to bed” Vic laughs pulling Adam up with her they exchange good nights and leave Aaron and Robert laughing like lunatics in the living room. 

“You really think we can do this?” Aaron asks him curious.

“Like I said me and you are meant to be I’ve been a prick in the past because I couldn’t accept me being BI and wanting you but what you did for me with Katy and with Cain nobody has ever treated me like that put me first when you got lost in the woods that day I knew for sure how much I loved you the thought of you lying their all night still makes me sick and you have no idea how fucked up I am after what I did to you and Paddy in that Cabin the only time I can sleep without waking up shouting your name and crying is when I’ve took sleeping tablets or I’m sleeping with your hoodie on it’s like you’re there with me” Robert admits.

“Come on then let’s go to bed” Aaron tells him.

“You’re sure right?” Robert asks looking scared.

“Yeah” Aaron smirks.

“What do you say about us snuggling up here on the couch then? It’s only half eleven we’d still be out if Vic didn’t spill the drink down herself, we could watch a movie” Robert suggests kissing Aaron’s face all over making him push Robert off with a small laugh.

“We don’t like the PDA so what are you trying to do?” Aaron asks him laughing.

“Vic looked so happy with us and Adam looked like he wanted to cry so that was a bonus” Robert laughs.

“He’s going to deck you one of these days” Aaron laughs.

“Well now I’ve got my boyfriend here to stop him or punch him back” Robert tells him laughing kissing his neck and ignoring Aaron grabbing the remote and switching through the channels.

“Shut up and watch the telly Teen Wolf is on” Aaron tells him laughing.

Robert sits up and gets comfortable on the couch feeling uncomfortable for a second until Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled Robert down so he was laying his head on his lap.

They didn’t expect to fall asleep like that and they certainly didn’t expect to wake up the way they did.

“What the hell?” Aaron shouts looking at his phone. He has twenty messages from his mum along with ten missed calls, he has over thirty notifications on Facebook.

“What’s up?” Robert asks rubbing his eyes smiling at him.

“Victoria has taken a picture of us on the couch and posted it to facebook” Aaron tells him showing the picture and scrolling through the comments.

“I’m going to kill her” Robert mutters fuming standing up and walking to the door.

“Where are you going?” Aaron asks.

“Over to the pub to see what the hell she’s playing at we told her we were going to wait” Robert tells him.

“Just sit back down cats out the bag might as well make me breakfast” Aaron smirks.

“It’s 1 o’clock” Robert laughs.

“Its breakfast to me and you, we’ve just woke up” Aaron laughs.

“You sure you don’t mind she’s posted it to facebook and from the looks of those messages your mums pretty mad” Robert tells him looking sorry.

“Oh well she’s just going to have to suck it up she can yell at us later after you make me breakfast” Aaron smirks stretching out on the couch smirking when Robert jumps on him and kissing up his stomach.

“God I love you” Robert tells him.

“Love you too” Aaron tells him pulling him in for a kiss.


	3. Outed

“God I could kill Victoria for this” Robert fumes looking down at his phone again trying to get Victoria to message him back.

“God relax I thought you wanted us to be official” Aaron tells him raising his eyebrows and shoving a bite of bacon in his mouth.

“I do but we were supposed to be waiting till you were ready, we told her that we were keeping it on the down low why the hell would she post that picture? She said she wanted us to be together yet she’s giving you so many reasons to run away screaming” Robert tells him typing yet another angry message filled to the brim with curses.

“Rob?” Aaron asks him smiling.

“Yeah?” He sighs looking up from his phone.

“Shut up and eat your sausage” Aaron laughs.

“I thought you said no sex for a few weeks, how can I eat my sausage” Robert snipes back making Aaron choke on a bite of sausage he took of his own plate.

“Why aren’t you angry?” Robert asks him after a few minutes of silence well Robert typing messages to Victoria but still silent other than the pressing of his fingers on the screen and the irritating sound the phones keyboard makes.

“I don’t know I thought I’d be scared about people knowing and don’t get me wrong I can’t be assed with the shit mum and Paddy are going to give me but I kinda like the thought of people knowing your off limits” Aaron admits looking down intently at his full English.

“Jealousy again? Mr Livesy you carry that on and I might just think you love me” Robert tells him enjoying the laughter it brings out of Aaron.

“I’ve been ready to be in a serious relationship with you since that day in the layby I never thought I’d have this, have you didn’t think you’d ever be willing to be with me after everything that’s happened besides a picture of us sleep cuddling isn’t the worse thing to happen to either one of us” Aaron admits smiling over the table to him.

“Sorry for all the shit I put you through” Robert tells him grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.

“Don’t be just focus on now, the future but Robert you cheat on me, and me and you are over for good I’ll fly away somewhere and let you live with whatever skank you cheat on me with” Aaron tells him.

“I won’t be cheating on you” Robert tells him bringing Aaron’s hand to his mouth and kissing it.

“You going to answer that?” Robert asks looking at Aaron’s phone vibrating it’s way across the table.

“Hey mum” Aaron answers his phone sighing slightly as if to brace himself.

“Wait so that’s why you’ve been phoning me all day?” Aaron asks her looking confused.

“So Vic hasn’t said nothing to you?” Aaron asks smiling it falls slightly when she answers him.

“Oh okay then I’ll be over in a few minutes” He tells her his face suddenly turning pale.

“What’s up?” Robert asks looking over at him worried. “Does she know about us? She was mad wasn’t she?” Robert guesses.

“No, I mean yeah she knows about us and she told me to warn you that she’s going to threaten you but the trials been rescheduled” Aaron tells him.

“For when?” Robert asks surprised.

“Tomorrow” Aaron tells him.

“Oh well at least we can get this out the way as fast as possible” Robert tells him. “See the bastard go down” Robert tells him his voice practically a snarl.

“Yeah” Aaron smiles looking up his eyes clouded and it’s obvious he’s scared.

"You want to do something? Take our minds off it? You said your mum knows about us and hasn’t been over to stab me so I think we could go for a drink in the pub or go to the café get out of here?” Robert asks him squeezing his hand.

“Don’t know, I do feel like getting revenge on Vic though” Aaron laughs.

“As much as I’m angry with her I’m kind of thankful” Robert admits.

“Because?” Aaron prompts shovelling the last of his breakfast down and grabbing his cup of tea.

“Because I like that people know, like you I want people to know your mine and they can’t have you especially Finn” Robert mumbles barely audible.

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh at his jealousy “Finn’s got a crush on you remember?” Aaron reminds him his eyebrows raising.

“Fine whatever shall we go over and see if Finn’s in the pub?” Robert asks him laughing.

“Why?” Aaron asks him looking weird.

“So I can kiss you in front of him prove he’s got no chance with either of us” Robert tells him leaning over the table and kissing him it starts slow at first and as Robert’s about to pull away Aaron can’t help but deepen the kiss.

“How about we save the pub and showing everyone were together until later and just go up to your room and get to know each other again?” Aaron asks running his hands up Robert’s arm.

“I thought we were waiting for sex?” Robert asks confused.

“You actually going to question me asking you for sex or are you just going to get up and come have sex with me?” Aaron laughs smirking when Robert almost knocks the chair over in his attempt to get round the table.

“What are you waiting for then?” Robert laughs grabbing his hand and pulling Aaron upstairs all that could be heard throughout the whole house was the sound of laughing.


	4. Rain

“What are you doing?” Robert asks peering up at Aaron groggily.

“Just watching the rain” Aaron replies his face doesn’t leave the window the sound of a thunderstorm outside a clap of thunder so loud that it must have been what woke him.

“It was sunny before” Robert says smirking remembering how bright the room was this afternoon when they had sex they must have fell asleep.

“I checked the weather on me phone it’s supposed to stay like this for a few days” Aaron tells him.

“Its 5 o’clock come back to bed” Robert moans looking at his watch grabbing his hand and trying to drag him into the warmth.

“The trials at 10” Aaron reminds him.

“Tomorrow yeah” Robert agrees.

“It’s five o’clock in the morning Rob we slept all yesterday afternoon, night and most of the morning away” Aaron smirks turning around from staring at the lightning.

The lightning flashes again and the whole room is encased in a blue light for a few seconds.

“Why do you look so happy?” Robert asks him a smug smile making its way on his face he hopes he’s the reason.

“You and me, the rain” Aaron laughs shrugging.

“The rain? What’s that got to do with anything?” Robert asks sitting up and rubbing his eyes he’s still tired considering he slept for well over 12 hours apparently, lately he hasn’t been sleeping great without Aaron the only thing that can even help him get a few hours of sleep is Aaron’s damn hoodie.

Having Aaron next to him he fell asleep instantly he felt safe and loved and he’s never felt that way about another person before.

“I like the rain” Aaron shrugs “Gordon hated the rain, it was the only time I could get away I used to go away to the woods and just pretend I was okay for a while It sounds stupid I know the rain couldn’t save me but it felt good letting the rain fall on me it made me feel safe for a while until I got too cold to stay outside” Aaron tells him.

“It doesn’t sound weird, It sounds like you just wanted to hide away for a while, I used to get away from my troubles by fucking random girls it just made my dad even more pissed when he heard about my womanising ways” Robert tells him.

“You fucked half the village because you wanted your dad’s attentions it was understandable considering he always treated you like shit compared to Andy” Aaron shrugs sitting on the edge of the bed. “And the more people called you the town bike the more pissed he got the more pissed he got the more time he spent trying to get you to behave” Aaron smirks when Robert’s jaw falls open in shock.

“I’ve never told you that” Robert tells him smiling slightly.

“I watched a lot of doctor Phil with me mum when I was younger and based on what half the village says about you and your relationship with Jack and Andy it doesn’t take a shrink to figure out your childhood issues were” Aaron laughs when Robert pulls him down onto the bed so he can spoon him from behind.

“To think you watched Doctor Phil, Livesy you’ve just gave me blackmail material, Vic’s going to love hearing that” Robert laughs.

“Nice way to change the subject” Aaron laughs turning round in his arms and kissing his lips.

“You’re distracting me” Robert laughs.

“Not that hard to do” Aaron laughs pulling away sighing.

“You sure the trials today?” Robert asks his hands wandering down Aaron’s body.

“Yeah, I checked my phone me mum didn’t stop messaging me till 1 this morning” Aaron laughs showing him the texts.

“You nervous?” Robert asks him.

“Yeah, what if he gets off? I can’t handle arguing with my family over us and knowing he’s off” Aaron tells him.

“We don’t have to stay here after the trail we could get on a plane and get away for a while” Robert tells him.

“You serious?” Aaron asks sitting up looking up at Robert.

“Yeah I can book the plane tickets right now we can be gone as soon as the sentencing is over, whether he gets off or sent down, go somewhere and spend a week in a hotel room away from everyone” Robert smirks.

“You’re being serious” Aaron tells him laughing.

“Deadly I’ve got enough money let’s just go away and get to know each other again without being mithered by your family” Robert tells him.

“Were would we go?” Aaron asks him smiling.

“Anywhere we want, although I say Amsterdam so we can just stay in bed all day” Robert tells him.

“I suppose I better go sneak into mine so I can pack a bag” Aaron smirks.

“You’re being serious? You’d come?” Robert asks him.

“Robert hurry up and book the flights I need to sneak in and get my passport, if me mum catches me with a bag and my passport before the trial she’ll freak out” Aaron laughs.

Aaron can’t help but burst out laughing when Robert falls out the bed in his rush to get the laptop.

“Will you too shut up” Victoria shouts banging on the wall.

It just makes the pair of them laugh even louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to comment a Robron prompt I would be happy to do them


	5. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter

“Why aren’t you happy? Love? Are you okay?” Chas asks him her voice rising as the blank look in his eyes continues.

“Aaron?” Robert asks taking his face in his hands and makes Aaron look into his eyes.

“You said he’d go down” Aaron tells him his voice cracking the smile on his face makes him look younger again like the teenager in the photos that Robert’s saw.

“I told you I’m always right” Robert laughs surprised when Aaron’s lips crash into his, he’s more surprised that Aaron would kiss him in front of his entire family.

“God” Chas murmurs looking away she wasn’t happy about them getting back together none of them was really the only one that actually congratulated them was Cain of all people.

Well Cain telling them that he thought they were already together was the closest thing to acceptance they got from the Dingle side.

Adam was fine with it and Vic was ecstatic for them, Andy was sulky as usual but he’s always sulky with anything to do with Robert.

“Shall I cancel it?” Robert asks, being vague Aaron still hasn’t told his family about them going away.

“No, I still want to I need too” Aaron tells him.

“You sure?” Robert asks.

“I think it will do us the world of good” Aaron smiles.

“What will?” Chas asks eyeing them up.

“Me and Robert are going away for a while” Aaron tells her.

“No, no you’re not you’re not leaving that evil man’s got sent down he can’t hurt you anymore son you can stay here with me and we can finally go back to how it was” Chas tells him grabbing his hand pulling him away from Robert.

“It’s for two weeks mum and we’re only going to Vegas, Vic and Adam are coming as well they caught Robert booking the flights this morning Vic managed to con him into buying their tickets as well” Aaron smiles pulling her in for a hug.

“When were you going to tell me?” She asks him pulling back from his tight hold.

“Now actually I wanted to see what went on with the trial before I said anything, it’s going to be the best thing for me mum let me get my head clear go get pissed with Robert, Vic and Adam” Aaron laughs.

“As long as you don’t go to those Vegas chapels I think that’ll do you good” Moira tells him smiling up at him.

“I think that might be a little too fast we’ve just got back together and we’re in a really good place, besides Diane would kill me if she wasn’t at my wedding” Robert laughs.

“Err I’m not the marrying type” Aaron laughs shrugging off the arm Robert throws across his shoulder.

“I can’t wait now we’ve got something to celebrate I think Aaron can get Robert to spend every penny on a great big two week bender” Adam laughs punching Aaron’s shoulder laughing.

“I’ve got me own money to spend” Aaron laughs.

“Unless you wanna get on the flight with your suit on we need to get going” Vic tells them.

“The flights not for another four hours” Robert frowns.

“I like to get there early” Vic shrugs.

“You’re sure about this?” Chas asks.

“I think this is just what I need a chance to clear my head a chance to see if this can work” Aaron tells her nodding towards Robert.

“It better work, we’ve got a betting pool on in the woolpack about how long you both last and I’ve bet on it being a while” Vic tells them.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Robert questions laughing.

“Because we live in a village of gossips mate” Adam laughs.

“Are we going to stand in the middle of the court corridor chatting like a bunch of women all day or are you four going to go get changed and get off to your flight?” Cain tells them snapping.

“I can’t believe you’re going away right away he’s just got sent down I thought we were going to have a big piss up and then go trash his house” Belle tells him hugging Aaron.

“It’s over not don’t get yourself arrested but have a pint on me though” Aaron laughs before saying his goodbyes and grabbing Robert’s hand.

The four of them all piled into Aaron’s car before speeding off back to Emmerdale so they could change before the flight.


	6. Vegas

“I’ve been on holiday a few times now and I can never get used to the heat” Aaron moans to Robert.

They’ve been in Vegas for a week now and Aaron’s spent half the time there in shorts and a t-shirt moaning about the heat.

“If you moan one more time about the flipping heat, I will drown you” Robert laughs typing away on his laptop.

“What are you up to?” He asks looking up from his place on the bed he’s got a bucket of ice cubes and he’s slowly melting them all on his neck and chest.

“Watching porn obviously” Robert tells him laughing when Aaron starts to throw ice cubes over at him.

“No really you’ve spent the half of this holiday that we haven’t been paralytic drunk typing away on that thing” Aaron asks him.

“I’ve been emailing back and forth with this firm in Harrogate they want me to work for them I’m just negotiating salary and benefits and stuff” Robert tells him.

“So you’re staying then?” Aaron asks him surprised his tone clearly telling Robert he’s happy about that.

“That’s something I need to talk to you about” Robert tells him clicking one final button then standing up and walking towards Aaron his abs flexing as he walked across the massive hotel room.

“What?” Aaron asks grunting when Robert grunts at him.

“You know the bit of land that isn’t being used at the side of the scrap yard that I still own?” Robert asks.

“Yeah the bit we were thinking of using for an expansion?” Aaron asks him.

“Yeah well we’ve three acres of land I was thinking of using one of them and building a house there” Robert tells him.

“Build a house? Like from scratch?” Aaron asks him his eyebrows rising.

“Yeah it’s not like I haven’t got enough money after the divorce” Robert tells him.

“Why are you asking me about it? You own the land, me and Adam have to ask you for permission if we want to expand so why did you need to ask me.” Aaron questions him looking confused.

“I want you to build it with me, I want it to be ours” Robert tells him.

“Ours?” Aaron asks him looking confused.

“Yeah you know like me you our house living together?” Robert tells him laughing as he grabs an ice cube and trailing it down Aaron’s chest.

“You want me to move in with you? Isn’t it a little soon?” Aaron asks him letting out a laugh as Robert circles the ice cube around his belly button.

“The house would take a while to be built I’ve only just started looking at planning permission and all that but I wanted to see if there was hope that the house would be ours” Robert tells him.

“You really want me to move in with you?” Aaron asks him looking Robert in the eyes.

“I do, with everything I have it makes me happy just thinking about us together our house maybe even get a dog or move scrappy in I know how much you love him, we’d be able to have our own place that week at home farm was the happiest moment of my entire life and I would be the happiest person in the world not to mention the luckiest if you agree to do it” Robert tells him playing with the melted water running it up and down Aaron’s chest.

“No pressure then” Aaron laughs.

“No pressure at all, You tell me whenever you decide the offers still there” Robert shrugs.

“Offer? You make it sound like a business deal” Aaron laughs.

“I don’t want to put too much pressure on you, it’s your decision I will want you forever and if this work which I will make sure it does you can do whatever you want” Robert shrugs.

“How long does it take them?” Aaron laughs looking to the locked joining room door and then to the ceiling.

“I don’t want to think about their shower arrangements” Robert laughs smirking at Aaron’s attempt to change the subject.

“If we last then I will” Aaron tells him smiling a little the words coming out slow and controlled.

“What?” Robert asks looking up from his doodling fingers on Aaron’s skin.

“When the house is built, if we’re both good if everything with us is happy and not crap then I will, I will move in with you” Aaron tells him.

“You’re not fucking with me right?” Robert asks him.

“I’m not fucking with you” Aaron laughs until he’s cut off with Robert’s lips against his.

“You’re serious” Robert asks pulling away looking into Aaron’s eyes.

“Yeah, besides I think it will be good for us and bright side living closer to the scrap yard means I get to sleep in” Aaron laughs when Robert attacks his neck with kisses a little bites.

“Oi you two better be decent” Vic hammers on the door the sound of the lock unlocking makes Robert spring away from him and grabbing his shirt off the floor and throwing it on before they’re room’s being invaded by Vic and Adam.

“Sorry lads, you know what she’s like” Adam laughs.

“Why the hell did you get an ajoing door?” Aaron hisses rolling over onto his stomach his not so subtle way of hiding his scars from Vic and Adam’s invasion of their room.

“Because I thought we’d be drunk the entire time” He tells him laughing grabbing Aaron another shirt out his suitcase.

“Well get dressed and we can sort that our then” Adam laughs grabbing Vic and pulling her into the other room.

“We’re never going away with them again” Aaron tells him “Well Vic anyway” Aaron laughs.

“Agreed” Robert tells him.


	7. Business on Holiday

“Oh god” Aaron moans his hands rubbing his eyes he feels his stomach rolling when he sits up he really hates hangovers.

“Shhh, sleep” Robert mumbles grabbing Aaron’s arms, he feels Aaron jump at the contact.

“What?” Robert asks looking up sleepy eyed and staring at Robert.

“You got your wedding ring back on?” Aaron asks him looking at him then down at the plain gold ring on his hand.

“What?” Robert asks looking down at his own hand, his eyebrows raise up to his hairline and he looks shocked.

“This isn’t my wedding ring I sold that” Robert tells him.

“Well it looks like your wedding ring” Aaron tells him flinging his hand in Robert’s hands direction.

“You’ve got one as well” Robert tells him his eyes glued to Aaron’s hands.

“You don’t think?” Aaron asks him looking up at Robert his eyes wide like actual saucers.

“We’d remember right? I mean I think I remember everything from last night” Robert tells him.

“I remember everything hell I remember you punching that guy for touching my ass I think I’d remember getting married” Aaron tells him.

“Where the hell did we get these then?” Robert asks him standing up and looking for his shorts.

“What you looking for?” Aaron asks when Robert starts rooting through Aaron’s shorts.

“Phones? A wedding certificate maybe I don’t know something that shows us if we are actually married or something I mean if we got married we have to have taken pictures right? I mean how the hell did we get married? I haven’t even gotten divorced yet Aaron as much as I love you and want to marry you I don’t want to go to jail for bigamy” Robert tells him his eyes searching franticly for their phones he spots them on charge on the desk and launches himself at them like a seagull on food.

“You want to marry me?” Aaron asks him smirking despite the seriousness of the situation he can’t help the smile that lights up his face.

“Of course I do someday preferably when were sober and were in a happy place, I want to give you more than a Vegas wedding in a drunk state” Robert tells him. “Fuck sake who doesn’t take pictures of their wedding?” Robert asks throwing his phone down and picking up Aaron’s typing the password and looking through his pictures.

“You really need to download a safe app to put all these nudes of me in because everyone knows your password and I don’t fancy your mother getting an eyeful then again it won’t matter anyway because when we get home she’s going to kill me” Robert sighs putting Aaron’s phone down as well.

“Get dressed” Aaron huffs throwing a clean t-shirt on and some shorts waiting for Robert to do the same before walking into Vic and Adam’s room.

They’re both scoffing their faces with room service and look up beaming at them.

“Theirs the happy couple” Vic beams making both Aaron and Roberts’s faces fall.

“You mean we actually got married?” Aaron asks them looking mortified fuck his mother killing Robert she’s going to kill him.

“Married?” Adam asks confused.

“Yeah these are wedding rings right?” Aaron asks him showing the plane piece of metal on his wedding finger.

“No lad you did propose to him though, you really don’t remember?” Adam asks him his smirk plastered all over his smug little face.

“I proposed? Where the hell did I find these rings at that time I remember being so drunk and wanting to come home about one so I had to have got them after that and where the hell would I get two rings from? Why would I get two anyway? How would I know he’d say yes?” Aaron ask them confused he steals Vic’s tea shushing her when she moans at him.

“You got it from one of those fifty cent machines kid” Adam laughs.

“You’re being serious right?” Robert asks him looking a mixture of relived as well as disappointed.

“Yeah, you got us a free bottle of champagne when he proposed apparently that was the first gay proposal at hooters” Adam laughs his eyes actually watering.

Aaron just takes the ring off and pinches his fingers together the ring snaps in half without any pressure.

“Thank god I’m not going to prison” Robert moans in relief sitting next to Aaron on Vic and Adam’s scruffy unmade bed and stealing the tea out of his boyfriend’s hands.

“Prison? Why would you go to prison because of marrying him?” Vic asks him looking confused pouring another tea out the pot.

“Well I’m technically still married” Robert tells her.

“I thought you signed the divorce papers” Vic tells him confused.

“I have but my lawyers got them he’s got to hammer out a deal with Lawrence for my share in the company technically I’m a director so until they give me a pay out that suits my expectations the divorce won’t be finalised, it’s my lawyers way of making sure I get my money” Robert tells her.

“I thought you got a pay-out already” Vic asks him confused “That’s what you paid for the hotel and the flights with right?” Vic asks him.

“That money was from investments that Chrissy and I had the money was split equally nine hundred grand to me and the same to her” Robert tells her.

“Nine hundred grand? Mate your telling me you and Chrissy made one point eight fucking million worth of investments?” Adam asks his eyes bulging out.

“Why do you think Lawrence made me a director? I’m good with businesses, I invested their money into over seventy small and big businesses over the years I made them way more than the nine hundred thousand I got, I get everyone thinks I sponged off that family but the truth is I worked for every penny I got, I helped him build his agricultural firm to the top, you think he gets his hands dirty? He can just about tell you the difference between a combine harvester and a freaking lawnmower, he’s good at throwing money at things but other than that the man’s useless like fuck am I just going to throw in the towel and let her take everything I’ve worked for I just want what I’m owed then I will gladly leave that family alone and start again I’ve enough contacts and know how to start my own businesses and my Lawyer expects to get well over two mill for stepping down from the company and that’s generous on my part as I’m supposed to get a huge part of the profits every quarter” Robert tells him.

“Lad if I’d have known all that I’d have never called you a good for nothing scrounger” Adam laughs he looks awed and like he wants to asks tonnes of questions.

“You’re really getting over two mill for your half of the company?” Adam asks him.

“Lawrence offered me one point eight the other day I told my lawyer to counter with two point four Lawrence should give my two point one his way of trying to barter if he offered over the two mill I’ve advised my lawyer to take it and give him the paper’s declaring me no longer a part owner once the money clears” He shrugs he looks at Aaron sat next to him whose looking weird he tries to catch his eyes but he doesn’t manage it.

“What’s up?” Robert asks him.

“I thought you were thinking of taking a job in Harrogate? Or Leeds, why are you getting a job if you’ve got all that you could live on the interest” Aaron asks him confused.

“They want me to sign a five hundred thousand contract to stay with them for two years they’re a multimillion pound company there stock prices are falling and they want me to turn things around” Robert shrugs “It’s an easy fix it’s a good company just needs restructuring I’ll be basically hiring and firing new staff implementing new stuff so I’ll be able to live in Emmerdale build our new house and invest in businesses here and there to secure us for the future” Robert tells him.

“I don’t need your money” Aaron tells him not looking at him again.

“I know you don’t” Robert smirks grabbing Aaron’s chin and kissing him when Aaron looks at him. “That’s why I love you and that’s why I’m so glad I’ve got it so I can treat you like you should be treated I want us to be happy I want us to never go without anything again” Robert tells him.

“If we ever get married I’m signing a prenup” Aaron tells him.

“If we ever get married for real” Robert laughs looking down at his own hand where the fifty cent ring was still on “I won’t ask you to sign one I’d gladly transfer every penny to you money doesn’t mean a lot to me now Aaron I used to think about it all the time money equalled power to me but now when I see that in my bank account the only thing I really see is what can I do with this to make our lives easier” Robert laughs.

“You could give you’re little sister a few grand to by a nice car” Vic helpfully inputs smirking when Aaron laughs at her.

“Hang on did you’s say build a house for us?” Adam asks.

“Yeah actually I wanted to talk to you about that” Robert smiles at him.

“Me? I don’t know the first thing about building mate that was Jacks..” He says his eyes widening looking to Aaron with fear in his eyes.

“You can say his name I ain’t going to break lad” Aaron huffs rolling his eyes.

“I wanted to ask your permission to use some of the land by the scrapyard to build a house I was going to use an acer of land then you’ve got the other two to branch out and expand the business maybe expand the business use Aaron’s idea and start selling the cars” Robert tells them.

“You think that’s a good idea?” Aaron asks him.

“Some of the car’s you’s scrap are perfectly fine I don’t see why you’s don’t fix them up and sell them on use the other two acers of land to build a little work shop and a little forecourt to sell the car’s sounds like a good idea” Robert tells him.

“I like it, but won’t Cain have an issue with us selling car’s and who we going to get to fix the car’s? I know Aaron can fix them but that would mean he’d have to work on them and help me with the scrap” Adam tells him.

“Could always get an extra pair of hands in like Dan’s always looking for extra work isn’t he? Besides you’s will only be working on the car’s in the down time whenever you’s have got the chance I don’t really know about Cain like” Robert admits.

“I’m sure if we bought all the parts from him and Debbie to fix the cars up then it should be fine he’s still going to be making a profit and if we fix up loads of them then the more money for him” Aaron tells him.

“You three talk about any more business I will throw this expensive jam on you’s all” Vic warns getting a dollop of jam on her spoon and holding it at the ready.

“Sorry babe” Adam laughs leaning in and licking the jam off the spoon making Vic pout at being disarmed it makes them all laugh. 

“I can’t believe we’ve got to go home in three days” Vic cries.

“Well we don’t” Robert laughs kissing Aaron’s cheek.

“We don’t?” Aaron asks him looking confused.

“Not if you don’t want to” Robert smirks “Like I said I’ve got enough money to go traveling around the USA and so have you for that matter I do the books for that scrap yard you’s are in the black like turning over really great profits so you should be comfortable as well not that you’d have to pay for anything” Robert smirks kissing Aaron’s neck enjoying the blush as Aaron hates PDA.

“I’m ready to go home if we want to stay in the black we actually need to open up the business” Aaron tells him.

“Isn’t Cain, Moira and Holly running it for you?” Robert asks them.

“Yeah why do you think I’m so eager to get back to it? Especially if we’re going to be getting a loan to expand we need to make sure they haven’t destroyed everything” Aaron laughs.

“You’s don’t need a loan I’m still an investor so I’ll give you the money to do it, it’ll be my first business buy in” Robert smirks.

“You don’t own any shares in the company how are you expecting to make your money back?” Adam laughs.

“I was thinking of buying Eric’s 5 percent share he should be happy when I throw him a couple grand if that’s okay with you? I’ll keep hold of it until I get a little niece of nephew comes along and give it to them aye?” Robert laughs patting Vic’s stomach.

“You’ll be waiting a long time buddy more chance of you two adopting before I get pregnant” Vic laughs.

“But we are eventually though” Adam reminds her.

“Yeah when we’re both financially stable and capable of showing a baby the love and attention it deserves and we both work long hours so right now isn’t the best option” Vic reminds him and Aaron grabs Robert’s hand pulling him away into their bedroom he’s heard that argument a thousand times.

“You proposed to me then?” Robert laughs hugging Aaron from behind when he closes the door.

“Yeah sorry about that” Aaron laughs.

“I like the thought of you being my fiancé” Robert admits.

“Don’t you think that’s a little too soon?” Aaron asks him.

“You proposed to me just want you to know my answer’s yes whether you meant it or not” Robert laughs kissing Aaron’s neck humming when the younger lad moves his head to give Robert better access.

“So what would happen if I asked you then?” Aaron asks him humming when Robert bites his neck.

“First I’d fuck you” Robert smirks when Aaron’s breathing hitches “Then as I’m fucking you I’d tell you my answer I’d whisper it a thousand times into your skin ‘Yes, Yes, yes’ then when we’re clean and dressed I’d drag you to the nearest jewellery store and I will buy us both an engagement ring something simple because I know you don’t like us to be flashy” Robert laughs biting down and sucking on Aaron’s neck.

“Then what would it mean when we got home?” Aaron asks him.

“Well we’d probably have a long engagement because I know you’re not ready for marriage yet and to be honest I am just being able to call you my fiancé would be enough for me until you decide we’re ready for it, besides I think we’d have to take the time to persuade your mother not to kill us” Robert laughs.

“Wanna marry me then?” Aaron asks his voice low as he turns around in Robert’s arms.

The only answer he got was a small predatory smile as Robert turned away and locked the adjoining door pushing him down on the bed before stripping off like a flash.

“Of course” Robert laughs jumping down on top of him “As long as you mean it” Robert tells him.

“I do” Aaron laughs.

“That part comes on the wedding day” Robert smirks attacking Aaron’s lips.

They fell together in a tangle of sheet and they couldn’t help but laugh as Vic and Adam banged on the adjoining door several times as Robert’s shouted ‘yes’ gets steadily louder and louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They may be moving a little too fast but I don't know


	8. Engaged

“You okay?” Robert asks frowning, they’re in a cab on their way back to Emmerdale, because of all the bag’s Vic and Adam took a separate taxi home so it’s just him and Aaron in the back of a black taxi.

The flight had been so long with a two day layover in Dublin which he didn’t remember because they got pissed for the majority of it.

“Fine” Aaron smiles grabbing Robert’s hand his eyes look nervously to the rings on both their fingers.

“We don’t have to tell anyone you know” Robert reminds him “We don’t even have to wear these I only bought them because it made everything real and official, we can still be engaged without the rings if that’s what you want, or we don’t even have to do this we can just carry on as boyfriends wait a while” Robert tells him his voice pitched low so they can have a private conversation.

“I proposed to you” Aaron smiles up at him.

“I know, but you’ve been looking at the rings since we got up in the air” Robert points out.

“Because I can’t believe this is happening” Aaron smirks “I will admit that telling everyone is going to be tough, I can just imagine what people are going to say especially your Andy and Chrissy” Aaron admits.

“Why don’t we keep it to ourselves then? It’s not too late nobody knows thanks to Adam and Vic being oblivious they haven’t noticed the matching rings, we could take them off wait till people get used to us, we only got together a day before the trial then we left right after for the holiday so nobody has really seen us together” Robert tells him.

“I know I suppose your right” Aaron admits.

“So we just take these off then” Robert smiles slipping the ring of his finger his hand feels odd without it for some reason he’s only had it on for a few day’s his finger already has an indentation.

“No we keep it on” Aaron smirks grabbing the ring and putting it on his finger again.

“Practicing for the future there?” Robert asks nodding to his finger smirking.

“I do” Aaron laughs.

“What about the rings though? We all know Adam and Vic are thick as fuck but Chas is more observant and so is Cain and half the Village have fucking hawk eyes so they see every tiny detail change” Robert reminds him.

“We leave them on and if anyone asks about them we tell them the truth, until then though we just keep to ourselves, focus on work and our new house” Aaron tells him his voice going lower when he say’s house like if he says the word too loud it won’t happen.

“You sure?” Robert asks again.

“Obviously wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it” Aaron smirks grabbing Robert and pulling his face into kiss him.

“I love you” Robert sighs into Aaron’s lips. “We have a meeting with the council tomorrow” Robert reminds him.

“Don’t you find it strange?” Aaron asks him.

“Find what strange?” Aaron asks him.

“That we’re going to get married, even if we do wait a couple years and we’re building a freaking house I still can’t believe how my life has turned from rock bottom to freaking unbelievable in the space of months” Aaron tells him.

“Well that’s my goal, to make you as happy as I can each day until death do us part” Robert tells him, Aaron goes to say something but Aaron cuts him off with another kiss.

“That’ll be £39” Please the taxi driver’s voice interrupts breaking them apart.

Aaron pulls away and looks out the window he rolls his eyes when he sees his mother standing there Vic and Adam next to her with their cases and Cain’s stood there as well pint in hand.

“Well let’s see if they’re as observant as you think” Robert tells him.


	9. Slip up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long life is a bitch

“Starting to think I worried over nothing now” Aaron mumbles into his pint they’re sitting at a booth having a little or big lunch in Aaron’s case.

“Worried? About what?” Robert asks confused the conversation was about Aaron’s pitch to Cain after lunch about Dingle and Dingle becoming a supplier for the car buying and selling aspect of the scrapyard.

“The engagement” Aaron tells him like it’s obvious.

“Oh yeah? What about it?” Robert asks him still confused robbing a chip off Aaron’s plate if Aaron not stabbing him for robbing his food isn’t a testament of how much he loves him Robert doesn’t know what is.

Aaron snaps at Chas if she even does that it makes Robert smirk.

“Nobody has even looking in the direction of our hands since we got back a week ago seriously I don’t get it they’re all so observant I thought they would have noticed by now” Aaron tells him offering him his mostly finished plate.

“I thought you didn’t want anyone to know yet?” Robert asks him throwing another chip in his mouth.

“I don’t but seriously this ring is the most important not to mention over the fucking top expensive thing I own it’s just my style black and not over the top even if I did tell you no diamonds like I’m just surprised someone like Charity didn’t sniff out the precious metal as soon as we entered the building” Aaron tells him.

“You call that I diamond? You picked the two matching engagement bands that were shaped like spanners Aaron I had to pick these, but I wanted you to have a bigger diamond that that I’ve had sleep crust stuff in my eye bigger than these diamonds” Robert snorts looking down at his own finger rolling his eyes at the miniscule diamond staring at him.

“Okay and they call me clueless I thought the spanner ones were romantic, we met when I was a mechanic I thought they symbolised our willingness to fix us and always work on us even If we’re all bent out of shape or some sappy bullshit” Aaron laughs, Robert can’t help but smirk at his fiancées soppy romantic side he leans in for a kiss biting Aaron’s lip and revelling in the moan he gets from his actions. 

“Pearl spotted my one the other day” Robert admits as he pulls away from Aaron’s lips, he reaches his hand over the table and twines his fingers with Aaron’s so he’d finally stop staring at the small diamond embedded in the centre of the ring.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Aaron asks.

“Because I can’t be sure only caught her looking for a second and she didn’t say anything she could have been checking out my bulge for all we know” Robert shrugs.

“Babe you don’t have a bulge” Aaron laughs.

“Because I wear tight underwear that hugs everything nice and tight to keep my bulge from showing I’ve also started buying trousers a little loose around the crotch in case you make me hard that way it isn’t noticeable” Robert informs him.

Aaron lets a sound of approval out of his mouth before his eyes trail over Roberts body thanking god for the strength to not jump him every day in public.

“I just can’t believe we’ve kept something secret in this Village for this long like, they’re a bunch of gossips, I changed my shampoo the other day and three people commented on it” Aaron laughs.

“At least Kerry hasn’t been making lewd comments about us fucking every time I pass her I swear that women is the single horniest person well women I have ever met, how the hell did Dan get her? I would have thought she’d have swallowed him alive by now” Robert laughs.

“I love Kerry she makes the same comments to me well she did I made a deal with her now she doesn’t bother me about our sex life anymore” Aaron smirks.

“Care to share? She wold whistled me yesterday and told me go all magic mike on her or something, I’ve never even seen magic Mike” Robert tells him.

“Oh I just came to a bargain with her, every time you send me a dirty picture I just forward them on to her” Aaron shrugs he nearly chokes on his laughter when the bottle of beer Robert was sipping is spat across the table, he’s laughing so hard he doesn’t even care half his lunch got spat up on.

“You’re not serious?” Robert asks his eyes looking up at Aaron like a deer caught in the headlights of some poor fucker’s car.

“No” Aaron tells him through full belly laughter.

“There’s something I haven’t seen in a while” Chas smiles shouting over Aaron’s still loud laughter “What brought that on?” Chas asks her hand grips Robert’s shoulder squeezing once in some weird form of thank you for what he’s not sure he just knows she’s thanking him for something if her smile directed at him is anything to go by it.

“I’ve…. got…. the…. most…. naive…. Fiancée…. ever” Aaron gasps out in between his laughter he’s gone bright red from the force of it.

Roberts eyes go comically wide then instantly shoot to Chas, her smile has fallen slightly.

Robert kicks Aaron under the table slightly to get his attention.

“What?” Aaron asks his laughter stopping as he hisses from the sharp jab to his shin.

“Fiancée?” Chas asks her fallen smile somehow rebuilding until she’s smiling again.

Aaron’s face falls his mind racking over his words and he instantly feels like an idiot he knew he’d be the one that outed them, he’s always stupid.

“Fuck it yes Fiancée” Aaron tells her hoping his voice sounds unwavering “In face no point in hiding it anymore might as well go tell the family” Aaron shrugs standing nodding over to Cain and Moira and Lisa sitting with Belle at the bar.

“Sit down now” Chas hisses sitting herself and grabbing his hand pulling him down a little.

“I know you don’t like me Chas but I’m serious about this, I’m serious about Aaron I want to be with him and only him for the rest of my life we’re going to have a long engagement make sure we work before we make it official” Robert tells her seeing Aaron’s face crumbling with his mother’s lack of support.

“I know but you’re not telling anyone” Chas tells them glaring at them both.

“Why? It’s my life my engagement I proposed to him, I’ll fucking stand on the bar and tell the pub if I have to” Aaron tells her.

“No, sit down you fool” Chas hisses pulling Aaron down again to sit.

“Mum you can’t stop me from letting people know” Aaron tells her.

“I don’t want to do that just delay it a little while five days to be precise” Chas tells them both grabbing both their hands and squeezing.

“Why five days?” Aaron and Robert asks at the same time their voices full of question.

“Because everyone in this village has voted about when you two will tell people you’re engaged and I put next Saturday down, the kitties up to £850 I want to win or at least wait until tomorrow I’d rather anyone else win than that one” Chas tells them both smirking.

“The whole village? How the hell did they know?” Aaron asks.

“Son you’ve got matching rings on your engagement fingers they’re as subtle as a kick to the balls Cain was the first one to spot it to be honest with ya” She tells him.

“Who put today down?” Robert asks her he can’t think of anything else to ask right now surprisingly.

“Emma” Chas practically snarls.

“Guess she’s just won £850 then” Aaron smirks standing up.

“Don’t you dare” Chas snarls at him her eyes building in what can only be described as hatred.

“Better go get us two steaks then on the house and a few beers if you want to win that money” Aaron smirks sitting down his outside showing a cool façade but inside he’s freaking out everyone know.

“Wait everyone knows?” Robert asks her.

“More or less yeah, most people voted more than once and on multiple dates like, me and Kerry both chose Saturday” Chas tells him.

“Does Andy or Chrissy know?” Robert asks.

“I don’t know they didn’t bet so maybe not why?” Chas asks.

“Cause I want to see their faces when it happens” Robert laughs.

“Haven’t you got to keep her sweet? The divorce papers still haven’t been signed we can’t actually be properly engaged when you’re still married to her” Aaron tells him his voice sounding cool and composed.

“I was gonna wait till later” Robert tells him, he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls a folded wad of paper out and hands it to Aaron.

“The divorce is finalised? He gave you the 2.1 million?” Aaron smirks he doesn’t know who he’s happier for himself or Robert now that he’s finally free of the Whites.

“How much?” Chas shrieks the whole pub looks their way “They’re engaged” Chas shouts to the pub pulling Robert in for a hug and dragging Aaron half across the table as the pub erupts into applause and the odd curse for those that didn’t win. “I’m getting another son” Chas shouts bringing Robert in for a tighter hug.

“Who knew the secret to your mother accepting me was money? Just like a Dingle” Robert laughs.

“Just cause your family now doesn’t mean I won’t hit ya, we’ve been known to fight amongst our ranks before” Chas smirks beaming when the other Dingles in the pub make their way over to their table smiles on everyone’s faces accept Cain’s he never smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is what Aaron and Robert's engagement rings look like https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/36/13/fa/3613fafc4e6f5fbf34db509f35cc8f0a.jpg
> 
> Aaron wanted this but Robert wouldn't let him https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8b/45/87/8b45873f713a87a72711fac58c6117da.jpg


	10. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was a good place for it to come to an end thanks so much for everyone that read this I loved reading the comments and seeing all your support it means a lot.

“Are you having a fucking laugh with me right now?” Aaron hisses out he’s one step away from punching Robert right in the house.

“Will you get a grip? It’s not like you’ll be the one cooking in the kitchen you can just about make a cuppa” Robert snorts.

“I don’t care Robert that is the ugliest Kitchen ever it looks like it’s a mixture of 1800’s design with 2016 technology, I want somewhere we can chill in while you cook me dinner, I want the best tech and shiny surfaces I can sit on why you cook me food in the nude” Aaron tells him forgetting his mother was in the room for a second until her choking on her tea reminds him of it.

“Sorry mum” Aaron smirks his blush spreading across his face.

“Don’t be not a bad picture” Chas smirks looking Robert up and down across the table.

“I think I liked it better when you hated him” Aaron mutters rolling his eyes at his mother’s theatrics once again.

“Fine you can have the modern kitchen that you’ll never use” Robert huffs throwing the kitchen brochure away that has all the old time type designs.

“I will use the kitchen Robert” Aaron mutters.

“Yeah to make tea and coffee” Robert mutters “Oh yeah and to get beer out the fridge” Aaron smirks at the little pout on his fiancées face.

“Well I’m going to have to learn to cook eventually aren’t I wouldn’t be a good father if I can’t cook anything” Aaron tells him his own eyes widening when his mother and Robert go silent.

“Kids? You’s are having kids? Are you pregnant Aaron?” Chas asks mockingly rubbing Aaron’s belly resulting in Aaron blushing and pushing her hands off.

“Okay firstly that’s impossible lads can’t have kids maybe you should go back to school and learn about Biology, and secondly why do you automatically assume I’m the bottom that’s offensive and thirdly, I want kids eventually but that’s something we talk about once we’re married a few years first” Aaron shrugs.

“For what it’s worth Aaron It’s not obvious you’re a bottom” Robert tells him making Aaron let out a surprised choke he thought he was going to say something about him wanting kids but no he had to go mortify him with that little nugget of wisdom.

“I’m not the only one who likes to take it up the……” Aaron mutters punching Robert’s arm only to be stopped by Chas before he gets to the good stuff.

“I really don’t want to know this much about my son’s sex lives lads shut it” Chas warns fixing them with a glare.

“Sons? Aww Robert you’re her son now” Aaron mocks.

“Shut it you or I’ll make him get that dreadful kitchen” Chas warns.

“See I told you it’s dreadful” Aaron croons in victory.

“Fine whatever if you get to have the kitchen I get to have that big whirlpool bathtub I wanted in the en-suite for our bedroom” Robert tells him making no room for argument.

“Fine but I want the main bathroom on the landing to have that shower I wanted I need that pressure jet setting I would happily trade me mum for that shower” Aaron tells him smirking when Robert agrees with him.

“Hey, I’m worth more than some cheap shower” Chas protests.

“Cheap?” Aaron scoffs at her “The showers over a grand” Aaron tells her.

“A grand! A grand for a fucking shower? What is it one of those hunger games showers that washes you with rose scented fucking water?” Chas asks making Aaron laugh and Robert to snort.

“I’m gonna miss living with you” Aaron tells her.

“Well you need to get the place built first you’ve got plenty of time left her so I can annoy you into never coming back” Aaron laughs at his mother’s cackling she’s a right weirdo sometimes.

“Nice to know you care mum, here’s me thinking you actually loved me” Aaron tells her fake pouting it turns to a smirk when Robert makes a comment about his ‘titty lip sticking that way one of these days’ his mother just looks at him like he’s something to be proud of and it’s overwhelming for a few moments.

“Of course I love you, ye silly begger, but I know you’ve found someone that’s going to make you happy, usually if a Dingle goes for a rich person it’s to try and swindle them and it never works out and although Roberts a right dick he still loves you and that’s good enough for me to kick you out the nest to see you become even happier” Chas smirks.

“I’m sat right here” Robert mutters rolling his eyes he’s ignored by Chas and he just gets a smirk from Aaron.

“You can say what you like love we both know you just can’t stand the noise coming from my room cause your too old to get any” Aaron laughs, he keeps laughing once she starts blushing like a tomato.

“I’ll have you know I’m seeing someone actually” Chas tells him looking down at her tea.

“I know” Aaron smirks.

“You do?” She asks looking shocked and a little guilty.

“Yeah, DS Wise asked my permission to date you after the case was over he told me you expressed interest and he wanted to get to know you better but he’d respect my decision and wouldn’t do anything if I said no” Aaron tells her smiling at her blush still on her face.

“Why did he think you’d say no?” Chas asks after a minute confused.

“He thought if something happened between you two and you’s became something it might be hard on me seeing him, he thought he might remind me of the bad things that happened with Gordon” Aaron tells her the comfortable air around them souring at the mentioning of his name.

“Why’d you say yeah then? If he’s going to remind you of that Aaron, I can tell him It’s over” Chas telling him grabbing Aaron’s hand and squeezing tight.

“Don’t be soft, he doesn’t remind me of the bad shit if anything he reminds me of someone that will believe you and help you even when the odds are stacked against them, he’s a good person, decent job might have to tell the family to keep the illegal shit to when he’s not around like” He laughs.

“So you like him then?” She asks and her face is lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning.

“Yeah he’s fine and you deserve to be happy for once” Aaron tells her.

“We all do” Chas counters back grabbing Aaron’s hand and then Roberts “I’m just glad you found someone that’s decent well most of the time anyway” Chas laughs.

“Yeah I did didn’t I” Aaron laughs leaning into Robert’s side, the cosiness lasts about a second before the door to the back room bursts open and Liv comes storming into the room, they haven’t seen her since the trial Aaron and Liv text but she’s not been round.

“Liv?” Aaron asks when he notices her backpack.

“Can I come live here?” she asks looking to Aaron her face small and sad he can’t help feel sorry for her and he doesn’t even know what’s going on.

Robert can’t help but sigh just when shit was going so well something tells him Liv’s going to put a spanner in the works.

But at least they’ve got each other and that all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see the ending is the perfect place to work on for the future as I might make a sequel sometime so make sure to go to my profile and subscribe to me so you get notifications of all work I post if you all want


End file.
